


Need The Sun To Break

by notpmaHleM



Series: Between The Raindrops [3]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Arya is the best, Broody McBrooster, F/M, Give our boy a hug, Modern AU, Smut, So is Dany, angsty, because duh, some Dadvos wisdom, with with fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: Companion piece for Between The RaindropsModern AUA fill in for after chapter one.She leaned forward, her palm on his cheek, eyes bright with fierceness. “All those mean little voices in the back of your head, everything you were taught by cruel people, push them back Jon. This is you and I, and together we are going to do everything that everyone told us we couldn’t do, or didn’t deserve to.”





	Need The Sun To Break

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place RIGHT after chapter one of BtR.. the same day.. we get a moment of pausing for Jon to let it all sink in and try and process.. and since our boy has had an emotionally shitty life, he gets a little broody..
> 
> Everything will be okay in the end ;)
> 
> If you don’t like seeing Jon with self doubt and a little angsty, you might want to skip this one..

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

**Need The Sun To Break**

**By James Bay**

_I'm halfway gone, sleepless I'm battle-worn  
You're all I want, so bring me the dawn_

_I need the sun to break, you've woken up my heart_  
_I'm shaking, all my luck could change_  
_Been in the dark for weeks and I've realized you're all I need_  
_And I hope that I'm not too late,_  
_I hope I'm not too late_

_Back of the room, how come my friends already know you?_  
_I feel like a kid, too shy to speak up so I keep it hid_  
_Oh butterflies, you steal my sleep each night_

_I need the sun to break, you've woken up my heart_  
_I'm shaking, all my luck could change_  
_Been in the dark for weeks and I've realized you're all I need_  
_And I hope I'm not too late_  
_And I hope I'm not too late_

**———————————————————**

“Is something distracting you Commander?”

The sound of Tyrion’s voice pulled him back to the conversation that was happening at the council table.

He was having a hard time paying attention.

The council meeting was dragging on, political nonsense he wasn’t really a part of and barely had any patience for as it was. But now, _now_ , he had just spent the last ten hours wrapped around Daenerys. So how was he supposed to sit at the opposite end of the table and ignore the fact that he now knew that she tasted like fire and honey, sweet and hot on his tongue, knew what his name sounded like in her voice while she was gasping and shaking. 

What the sound of her laugh did to his insides. How soft her skin was, what she looked like asleep in his bed. How she melted when he kissed that spot under her ear.

“When you are talking about something relevant to me, you will have my full attention.” His tone was firm enough to let the man know he wasn’t going to deal with judgement and that Jon Snow did not answer to Tyrion Lannister.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her amused expression, one she tried to smooth out quickly in order to not rile up her hand anymore than he was. He let his mouth curl up in one corner, aimed it in her general direction.

Schooling himself into paying full attention, he offered input when the conversation moved back to the army, of strategy, even pulling up maps and giving direction on where they should be moving to.

And the whole time he fought his internal want to look at her, see the half smirk she was wearing, the sparkle in her eyes, the edges of the love bite on the back of her neck, not quite hidden by the collar of his flannel that she was wearing. But he sat there, behaving while they wrapped up, not reaching out for her as soon as they stood.

But he waited for her in the hallway, wanting to make sure this wasn’t all a wicked dream to torment him.

“I like it when you flex your authoritative muscle.”

He turned towards the sound of her voice, reeling in the flirty smile she wore as she settled against the wall. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” She cocked her head and gave him a lingering once over. “Also your actual muscle, but we’ll save that for later.”

Crowding in close, he noted the pulse jumping in her throat as she tilted her chin up to look at him. He settled his forearm on the wall behind her, leaning in to hover over her. She fisted his shirt, her mouth parting to lick her lips and he was carried away in the tide of her, the pull towards her inviting mouth, the need to feel her lithe body pushed into his.

“Daenerys can I see you a moment?”

He stopped himself from jumping backwards, barely, the hard honed instinct of guilt flooding through him and he struggled with pushing it back down while Tyrion gave them a long look before disappearing back into the council room. And just that he was thrown back to the taunts of being less deserving, all the self doubts he battled with crawling their way to the front of his mind.

Dany still had a hold of his shirt, making a face of annoyance at the interruption and he ran his thumb over her jaw, trying to keep the unsettled look off his face.

“Sounds like duty calls.” 

She sighed, scrunching up her face. “I better go see what this is about. Kiss me, Jon Snow and then we will go about our day.”

There was no way of denying her, so he crowded in close, letting his body settle against her, fingers closing around her chin to tilt her head back, watching her eyes start to blur as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it gently before diving into the magic of her mouth.

She was clinging and moaning by the time he pulled back, more than half aroused and reluctant to let go. But, they had work to do and he needed to sit and unravel the knot of feelings inside of him, made worse by the disapproving look from her Hand. 

Wallowing, as Arya would call it.

With regret he let her off the wall, watched her walk away before turning to go his own way, mentally cursing himself with how easily he allowed progress to be dismantled.

But his morning was thankfully busy, not allowing for him to sink too far into his own head, or at least allowing him to ignore the frustration of it all. Getting ready to mobilize and Army was never easy, especially one that was such an interesting mix.

By the time he was seated in his office, complete with a monstrosity of a desk, down the hall from the weapons room, an office he had fought and lost with Daenerys about, _why did he need so much room?_ , he had a slight headache, was ignoring his growling stomach and gave himself time to think about the whirlwind of the last twenty four hours.

He needed someone to hit him, so he could make sure this wasn’t a dream. That he’d wake up and find out that she hadn’t kissed him in the club, that she hadn’t come to his room last night. That he hadn’t spent most of the night buried inside of her.

Daenerys Targaryen was in love with him. 

And he was in love with her.

He wanted to posses her, conquer her and give himself over to her, be at her mercy. 

He wanted to hold her close and never let her go.

So why was he torturing himself with overthinking? 

_Because,_ the voice in the back of his head whispered, _you are nothing but a bastard boy, not fit for the likes of her._

He shoved his paperwork away.

Sitting at his desk, he took another sip of coffee, knowing he shouldn’t be running on this much caffeine when he was already a ball of knots, looking up hopefully when he heard footsteps at his door.

“Geez, don’t be so excited to see me.”

Arya wrinkled her brow at him as she dropped into the seat across from him, kicking her boots up onto the desk.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” He pushed off the offending boots and picked up his pencil.

She snorted. “You looked, what’s the word?” She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. “Crestfallen, when I walked in. I’m your baby sister and you are obligated to always be happy to see me.” She put her feet back up.

Sighing he pushed them off again. “Except when you are being a pain in the arse, like right now.”

“Nuhhuh.” She sung it out, looking entirely too pleased with herself. “You were hoping it was Daenerys. You, big brother, have it bad.”

Crossing his arms, knowing his work wouldn’t get done while Arya was around, he leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes. “Would you like me to remind you of the things I’ve heard you say to Gendry?”

“Oh, I love him, so bring it. I’m not ashamed. You on the other hand spent so much time telling us how much you weren’t in love with her, that it’s kinda funny.”

“And why is it funny?”

“Because it was obvious to everyone, except apparently you two, that you two are in love with each other. Thank the gods we got the long looks and eye fucking and longing over with.”

Wincing with the eye fucking comment, he reflected back over the past almost six months. Had it really been that obvious? How had he not admitted it to himself long before this? How, in the name of the gods, was a woman like her in love with him?

Something must have shown in his face, because Arya leaned forward, all seriousness as she reached out and put a hand over his.

“I’m not sure what is going through that thick head of yours right now, though I’m going to take a guess and tell you, you deserve it Jon. You are wonderful and I’m not just saying that because you’re my brother. I want you happy and if the badarse Daenerys Targaryen makes you happy, then go for it.” She put her boots back up. “She’d be stupid if she wasn’t in love with you, but, I’ve seen her and how she looks at you. She is.”

He blushed. “I know, she told me.”

Arya’s grin was wide. “Then she’s not stupid.” Sliding her boots back off she leaned forward, looking a little sad. “I know growing up for you sucked. Emotionally you were treated like shit and made to feel like you’re less deserving. You’re not Jon, probably exactly the opposite, but I know you and right now you’re starting to second guess everything. So I’m saying don’t try and talk yourself out of this. Don’t let other try and talk you out of it.”

Blowing out a breath he reached out to squeeze his sister hand, hoping she understood it for what it was, his appreciation for her always being in his corner. For knowing him well enough to know, he would start second guessing everything after left alone in his own head for too long. 

Another set of feet came down the hall, obviously too heavy to be Dany’s light step and he leaned back in his chair, scowling as Davos appeared in the doorway.

“I would expect you to be in a more pleasant mood.”

“Not you too.”

Davos smirked at him, taking the other chair, nodding to Arya, who climbed to her feet.

“Stay out of your head, brother.” She tapped the side of her temple, giving him a measured look before turning, leaving the door open as she left.

Jon leaned back in his hair, trying to not automatically adopt a defensive gesture. After the look he received from Tyrion earlier, it was hard not to. “Are you going to tell me that this will cause me to act on emotions?”

“You? Act out of emotion? I would be shocked to hear of such a thing.”

Jon looked up at Davos’ dry tone, the older man giving him an unamused look. He flushed slightly when he thought of some of the decisions he had made. “You have a point.”

“Do I?” Davos settled his elbows on the desk, giving Jon a long look. “I worry about you and your need to risk yourself when you could ask for help instead.”

Jon started to protest but was silenced by a raised finger. 

“I know it is due to the fact you want to keep everyone else safe. You think someone has to risk everything, so why not let it be you. So, Jon, if your romantic entanglement with Daenerys Targaryen will keep you from rushing headfirst into danger at every opportunity, then I approve of it. Though, you do not need my approval.”

Jon sat back in his chair, hand clenching as he thought it over, trying to ignore the absurd feeling that he needed someone to tell him this was okay. That he was allowed to have this, to have her. “I don’t always rush into danger.”

Davos chuckled, shaking his head. “More than you should. And since I’ve already been a witness to what she thinks of you doing that, previously, you, lad, are terribly mistaken if you think she’s going to stand for it now.”

“Maybe.” Not quit willing to concede. He didn’t think he was _that_ bad.

“Mark my words.” 

Mulling over what Davos had said, he sat in silence for a moment, trying to process everything that was going on. The one thing that gnawed at him, came to mind, even Dany’s easy dismissal, she was probably right, but he needed to hear from the man he look at like a father.

“Is this selfish of me? Am I hurting everything else, our plan, putting it all second, by taking this?” He blew out a breath, jaw and hand clenching.

“Jon Snow, you do not owe Westeros a thing, so there is no way to look at this and think it’s selfish. You don’t have to answer me, but are you two simply blowing off steam, so to speak, or is it more?”

“I’m in love with her.” He said it, hardly able to wrap his mouth around it, his voice rough with it. _Seven Hell’s, he was so in love with her_

“Well, I’m glad you see that the pair of you are at least not going to deny the obvious.” Davos paused as if carefully choosing his words. “You are fighting a war that you didn’t choose. And you are allowed to love who you wish.”

He nodded, not able to speak, the lump in his throat making it hard to breath.

“But since you do love her, then take that my boy and run with it. What are you even doing this for, if not for something as great as love?”

The tension drained down him like water, the tightness in his chest easing with Davos’ words.

“It won’t be easy. But it will be worth it.”

A knock on the partially open door had him looking up, a flash of silver had his pulse kicking up a notch, his mouth pulling up into what he knew was a goofy star struck grin. It made him feel measurably better that she had her own absurdly bright smile to match.

“Ah, the lovely Daenerys Targaryen.” Davos looked between the two before standing up. “Well, I’m sure it is not me you came to see, so I will be on my way.”

Jon watched in fascination as Dany’s head dipped slightly, a pretty pink blush coloring her cheeks.

“If I’m interrupting, I can come back.”

“You are not.” Jon tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice and failing miserably.

“That is my cue.” Davos stopped on his way out the door, putting his hand on Dany’s shoulder and waiting to speak until she looked up at him. “Have patience with our boy. Sometimes he gets in his own way.”

“Thank you for the advice. I’ll try and keep him straight.”

Davos’ chuckle could be heard in the hallway. “I like her Jon.”

“Aye, me too.” He gave her a long look, one of appreciation, one absolute adoration as she crossed the room to him. “Come to distract me, have you?”

“Is that what I am?”

She perched her lovely arse on the edge of his desk and he swiveled easily, the little thrill moving down his spine when she carefully moved her legs until she was straddling his thighs, her feet knocking into his calves.

“You are a lot of things Dany.” His tongue felt thick, unable to think of any flowery words to give her, though he desperately wanted to. On it’s own accord, his hand found her thigh, remembering vividly those legs being wrapped tightly around him. A ball of heat settled low in his stomach, his thumb circling restlessly.

She studied his face, squeezed the hand on top of her leg. “You have that broody look again.... and while you are handsome enough to make it look good, why?”

His free hand scrubbed over his face while he turned the other, wrapping his fingers around her wrist, trying to come up with the words to explain without sounding stupid.

Apparently he didn’t need to, because she leaned forward, her palm on his cheek, eyes bright with fierceness. “All those mean little voices in the back of your head, everything you were taught by cruel people, push them back Jon. This is you and I, and together we are going to do everything that everyone told us we couldn’t do, or didn’t deserve to.”

And with the end of that speech, his heart reeling and blind with emotions, she slid down into his lap, shuffling herself forward until he gave a little grunt and adjusted her a bit, before sliding his hands up her back, giving her hair a little tug, letting everything inside him settle a bit more in her presence. She was perfect.

“How do you say, you are beautiful, in Valyrian?”

She gave him a curious look. “Ao issi gevie.”

He copied her, wanting to give her _something_ , the pretty words rough in his delivery, butchering it terribly, but seeing her big eyes go soft, the shy smile on her face was worth the try and he met her when she leaned forward, catching her pretty pink mouth neatly.

Long slow lazy drags of tongue, sharp nips on plump lips, noises of pleasure caught, his hands cupping her face while hers pulled on his hair. He could spend an eternity like this, melding mouths, her fingernails in his neck, the fire in his belly as he pulled her in tighter, demanding a little more, losing another notch of his control with her whimper.

She tilted her chin, giving him control as she scrabbled to get under his shirt, the relief, the want skittering over his skin with the touch of her palms. He was needy, craving her touch, to touch her and followed the soft lines of her down to the flair of hips, squeezing gently while she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

With a noise of impatience, she stood, pulling from his grasp, leaving him trying to gather his bearings from the loss of her heat, slightly slow and dumbfounded as she moved quickly, crossing the room to lock the door, the click of it still registering in his mind as she stopped back in front of him, her knees knocking slightly on his.

It was all he could do to draw in a breath before she had pulled her shirt over her head, treating him to the view of all that pale, silky skin, her clear eyes catching his as she bent down, peeling her leggings off and dropping them at her feet.

“Your turn.” 

Her breathy whisper was a command that he obeyed immediately, shucking off his shirt, distracted when her slender fingers hit his scars, her wet mouth following, pulling a rough noise from his chest as he quickly unhooked her bra, pushed it aside.

There was a flurry of quick motions as his pants were shoved to his ankles, his cock free, hard and painfully ready in her skilled little hand as she stepped out of her underwear, dropping gracefully to her knees.

When her mouth closed around his cock, he seen stars, fingers tangling in strands of silver as she strained to take him, humming effectively around his length, causing his hips to jump, seeking the tight heat of her throat, the wonderful fire burning through his limbs as she hollowed her cheeks with a steady rhythm.

Already have experienced the wonders of her talented mouth the previous night and he knew he was no match for it. The sight of her on her knees, eyes big and glassy, looking up at him with those pretty lips wrapped around his cock, wrecking pleasure with every move, was almost enough to push him over but he let her work for a short amount of time, fighting the urge to spill down her throat and then pulled her free, lifting her back to her feet and hauling a thigh towards him.

She caught herself on the edge of the desk, a sharp pleased noise as he scooted closer, his chair a good height for him to spread her leg out, bury his face into her center. She was slick, sopping wet as he laved at her, long licks that gathered her taste, sucking on her nub, listening to the pitch of her voice climb as he ate her out with delight. 

When she came, it was quick and hard, her body curling towards him, his hands holding her up as she lost the grip on the desk, sliding until he caught her, still gathering the wetness from her cunt on his tongue, enjoying every drop, every quiver against him, the heady feeling of bringing her to blissful ruin.

Twisting in his grip, she pleaded with him to stop and he kissed the inside of her leg before leaving the spot between her thighs, leaving her to pant and shiver, a hand on his shoulder for balance.

He grabbed at her hips, settling her back in his lap, thumbing over pink nipples drawn tight, admiring the souvenirs of marks already littering her skin. Then he was kissing her again, licking along the roof of her mouth, her hips rocking against him as she gave as good as she got, all his sense filled with _Dany_

“Let me-“

The words against his lips broke off as he cupped her, the hot wet of her filling his palm, making him dizzy with want as he slicked his fingers through her folds, watched her eyelashes flutter, head loll back, bottom lip firmly between her teeth.

“Aye, do what you want.” It was a rasp of overwhelming sensation, scattered and desperate

With a heavy exhale, she seemed to gather some control, planting her feet firmly on the ground as she draped over him, reaching between them for his cock, still sheened with saliva and rose up, positioning him at her slick, welcoming entrance.

She winced when she slid down onto him, her face twisting and he stopped her movement, hands catching her hips, peering at her. “Are you okay?”

“A bit sore.”

“Fuck, Dany, I didn’t even think, we can-“

A hand was clamped over his mouth, effectively silencing him before she took his mouth in a quick sucking bite, making his eyes cross as he held onto her. 

Pulling away, she leaned back, a determined look in her eye. “I want you inside of me.” And with that she closed her eyes, lip held between her teeth as she struggled despite her wetness, wriggling her hips and sliding down a bit more.

He buried his face in her chest with guilt and lust warring inside of himself. For the distraction, he pushed her pert round tits towards his mouth, suckling lightly on a rosy tip, watching them darken and pebble with the treatment, shiny from his attentions. He switched, scratching his beard in the valley between them as she shimmied her hips, whimpering and whining as he told her how sweet and tasty her cunt was, how hot and tight while she struggled to seat him fully inside of her.

She sat there, catching her breath as she adjusted to the intrusion of him, her turn to tease as leaned into him so she could whisper in his ear, how good he felt inside of her, how she could barely take him, causing him to fight the urge to pick her up and put her on her knees, split her apart with that lovely arse pressed against him. Posses her, ruin her from wanting anyone else.

Thoughts scattered when she finally lifted up, before sliding back down, her tight heat squeezing his cock. His senses were filled with her, the scent of her in his nose, the taste of her in his mouth, adding to the wonderful addiction he felt, his hands holding tightly to her hips as she rocked on top of him.

A stream of noises came from her, head rolling back and he took advantage of the offering of the slim column of her neck, adding more to her collection of bites, using his strength to help lift her, slam her back down, grind into her as she keened and clenched around him.

He could see her orgasm rapidly approaching, feel the fluttering of tight walls around his cock, her tits bouncing with her motions, plump bottom lip between white teeth. He needed to push her over, follow her into the abyss.

“You feel so good around my cock. Touch yourself, come for me love.”

A small hand dropped between them, knuckles brushing against him before she sobbed out his name, her hips jumping wildly as he kept her moving, let her ride out the waves in a steady rhythm. 

When she had stopped twitching against him, languid and loose as she drooped against him, she nodded her consent and he stood, her legs wrapping around him and he walked them the few steps to his desk. Shoving papers to the ground, he laid her back, delighted in seeing her soft pale curves against the dark wood, blanketing her again, sliding his arms under to hold onto her shoulders for leverage.

Her body bowed up on his first lunge into her, quiet cries falling from her mouth, steadily getting louder as he picked up the pace, the sweet sounds of her flesh absorbing what he was giving her making him dizzy, everything building until it finally snapped, her chest muffling his shout as he stuttered against her, filling her up with his release.

He came down slowly, breathing hard, held tightly to her by an arm around his neck, a hand petting down his spine, causing him to shiver and smile into her flesh. 

She was flushed and sweaty, her lips pulled up in a small smile, making her look pleased and satisfied as she curled towards him, nails raking up his sides. Her eyelids were heavy over shining eyes, her hair wisping out wildly, a post it note stuck to her shoulder and he was so fucking in love with her that it almost hurt to breath.

“I’ll never look at this desk again without seein’ you, naked and gorgeous, sprawled out over it.”

Propping herself up on her elbows, legs wrapping around the back of his thighs, he stood there, thumbs rubbing over soft swells as she tilted her head and smiled.

“Yeah, we are not giving this up.”

He huffed out a breath, bending down to pull her up, letting her soft curves collide with the hard lines of him, tilting her chin to give her a soft sweet kiss, lingering against her succulent lips. “I am so in love with you.”

“Did you know that you are the first person who’s ever said that to me?”

Her eyes were a little glassy and his heart broke just a little for her and knew that he had the determination to show her how amazing she was, to overcome his own hang ups. “Then I guess I’ll need to tell you often.” 

“I’m pretty in love with you also, Jon Snow.”

He sat back down, buried his face into her chest and let himself breath in the scent of her, listen to her heart beating, her fingers trailing down his neck. “I’m going to try and not fuck this up.”

She took the knot of his hair, pulled his head back so he was looking up at her, see the determination and love in her eyes. 

“You’re not going to. We have scars Jon. We will learn to live with them.”


End file.
